


Errori e malintesi

by VictoriaVanOosten



Category: Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, References to Jane Austen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaVanOosten/pseuds/VictoriaVanOosten
Summary: Three young ladies acting like Emma Woodhouse: Isabel Ramsey, who thinks to love Mr Tresham; Miss Skene, who pretends to be a perfect matchmaker; Miss Morris, who has a high opinion of herself to refuse Captain Reginald's proposal. After a lot of misunderstandings, an happy end is granted.





	

 

_Victoria van Oosten_

 

_Errori e Malintesi_

_romanzo_

 

 

 

 

_luglio 2014_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A Federica e a tutte le amiche _janeites_ ”If _she_ had so misinterpreted his feelings, she had little right to wonder that _he_ , with self-interest to blind him, should have mistaken hers.” **Jane Austen, _Emma_.**

 

 

Capitolo I

 

 

La grave colpa di cui si era macchiata Miss Elinor Graham, secondogenita di sir William Graham di Malvern, consisteva nell'aver accettato di unirsi in matrimonio con il giovane capitano di marina William Ramsey, figlio cadetto del vice ammiraglio Thomas Ramsey di Glouchester, senza attendere un partito simile a quello capitato alla sorella maggiore Margareth, che aveva sposato l'erede del baronetto Robert Skene.

Presto però la considerazione di sir William nei confronti di Mrs Ramsey e del suo capitano fu accresciuta dall'inaspettata eredità del genero che giunse da parte del fratello del vice ammiraglio.

Purtroppo la battaglia di Abukir rese vedova la giovane Mrs Ramsey, la quale con la sua cospicuarenditae la sua unica figlia di tre anni si trasferìa Bathnella dimora del fuzio Ramsey. Il triste evento costituì motivo di grande apprensione per sir William Graham, il quale, pur costantemente seccato dai creditori, ritenne che alla diletta figlia occorresse una guida sapiente sia nella gestione delle sue rendite sia nell' “allevamento” della sua bambina e trasferì la famiglia ugualmente a Bath.

Ma dopo l'iniziale logico stordimento per il dolore per la perdita dell'amato consorte, Mrs. Ramsey, con piglio da vera ammiraglia, dimostrò di non avere alcuna necessità del generoso aiuto offertole da sir William e per altri vent'anni crebbe la propria figliacon amore e saggezza e curò soprattutto la sua educazione sotto la sguardo vigile del ritratto del capitano Ramsey, esposto nella hall di Ramsey House a peritura memoria di chiunque l'attraversasse.

Così Miss Isabel Ramsey imparò a rifugiarsi nella bibliotecadi casa per sfuggire ai troppe frequenti visite dei Graham ed agli eccessi dell'amore materno. Se alla passione per lo studio si unisce un carattere timido e riservato, si può ben comprendere perché Isabel, pur vantando una dote di 15 000 sterline, non avesse ancora un serio pretendente a 23 anni.

Miss Claire Dyce, cugina di Isabel, aveva invece il problema opposto; dotata di molta vivacità e splendido sorriso, oltre che maestra di sapienti accorgimenti che rendevano il suo aspetto appetibile, era circondata da spasimanti di ogni età e grado sebbene si considerasse suo pretendente il capitano John Simmons: ma la sua sgargiante uniforme dei dragoni ed il fatto di aver combattuto a Waterloo non erano ragioni sufficienti per indurre Miss Dyce a rinunciare a tutti gli altri adoratori. Della stessa opinione era la madre di Claire, Mrs Margaret Dyce, la quale considerava la figlia maggiore un tale gioiello da valere più di un semplice capitano, sebbene Mr Robert Dyce e i figli cadetti, Rob e Fanny, lo considerassero a tutti gli effetti genero e cognato.

Era quindi logico che il principale argomento tra Lady Graham e le sue figlie fosse il futuro matrimonio delle due nipoti (Fanny aveva solo 13 anni e non si poneva quindi il problema al momento), argomento in ordine d'importanza secondo solo alla propria salute. Alla consueta domanda d'obbligo sulla sua salute da parte dei figli, poiché Lady Graham aveva avuto anche la benedizione di un figlio maschio, che viveva per la maggior parte dell'anno a Glasgowcon moglie e figli, ella emetteva un severo sospiro prima di rispondere con voce lamentosa: <<Oggi non so proprio come ho trovato la forza di alzarmi dal letto, indisposta come sono! Ma non potevo esimermi, come tutto quello che ho da fare.Non avete idea del caos di questa casa, non appena mi distraggo. Bisogna star dietro a tutto, sopratutto alle domestiche, tutte scansafatiche e tendenzialmente ladre! Il mio caro sir William mi aveva raccomandato di rimanere a letto tutto il giorno, se questo poteva risollevare la mia indisposizione; e volentieri avrei seguito il suo consiglio, ma non posso lasciare che questa casa vada a rotoli. Mia cara Margaret, che colorito spento hai oggi! Eh sì, nessun'altra donna della nostra famiglia, nemmeno le mie care nipoti, nessuna che abbia ereditato una carnagione luminosa come la mia. A volte mi chiedo se non sia per questo motivo che le nostre ragazze non abbiano ancora suscitato il dovuto interesse in uomini loro pari, destinate come sono alla vita di società>>.

Quindi Lady Graham iniziava sempre ad elencare, con suo gran rammarico, le figlie e nipoti di sue conoscenti che si erano fidanzate o sposate in modo "confacente" al loro stato.

A quel punto Mrs Dyce si sentiva in dovere di interrompere il noioso catalogo per affermare che, sebbene una donna di quasi 25 anni non fosse appetibile quanto una giovinetta di 18-20 anni a parità di dote, tuttavia: <<Mia figlia Claire é tuttora molto corteggiata e se non fosse per la sua saggezza, che la induce a valutare attentamente ogni possibilità, ora sarebbe già sposata al capitano Simmons>>.

<<Certamente, ma se tua figlia non vuole diventare una patetica "vieille fille", deve trovare al più presto un pretendente migliore di quel capitano...come si chiama?>>

<<Simmons, mamma>>.

<<Ecco, Simmons. Almeno un maggiore, ancor meglio un colonnello! Quanto a tua figlia, lei deve almeno trovare "un" pretendente!>>.

Mrs Ramsey avrebbe voluto replicare che Isabel non incoraggiava gli ammiratori perché da piùdi un anno ormai Mr Henry Tresham occupava i suoi pensieri ed il suo cuore; ma Lady Graham non avrebbe mai potuto considerare Mr. Tresham un partito accettabile per sua nipote, in quanto figlio di un oscuro vicario di Newcastel, pur se dotato di fascino e di intelligenza che faceva di questo studente di legge un promettente futuro leguleio.

Quindi Mrs Ramsey si limitò a dire: <<Cara mamma, nessuno, al di sotto del Principe di Galles in persona, sarebbe degno delle vostre nipoti!>>.

In realtà nessuno, al di sotto del Principe di Galles, era degno di imparentarsi con Lady Graham, terzogenita di Lord Darlinpole,la quale, oltre all'orgoglio per le proprie origini, poteva vantarsi di essere stata una vera bellezza. E la constatazione che, a suo giudizio, nessuna delle nipoti poteva essere considerata altrettanto importante e altrettanto avvenute, costituiva un terribile cruccio. Infatti Isabel Ramsey, pur possedendo i colori chiari di famiglia, era considerata dalla nonna addirittura scialba mentre Claire Dyce, castana e dai lineamenti più decisi, poco delicata. Ma di tutto questo l'anziana signora incolpava unicamente i loro indegni padri.

 

Non molto dissimile dall'opinione di Lady Graham era Lady Jane Waverley, amica di Isabel Ramsey sebbene maggiore di alcuni anni. Per l'ennesima volta Miss Ramsey dovette ascoltare come Lady Waverley avesse conosciuto il "suo" sir James, ovvero alle nozze di comuni conoscenti; come egli avesse subito mostrato interesse per lei; come ella, accortasi dell'interesse suscitato, avesse finto di ignorarlo, alimentando il suo desiderio di conquista; infine come egli si fosse dichiarato alla terza occasione di incontro ma di aver voluto attendere il compimento dei suoi ventuno anni per convolare a giuste nozze: <<Ma non tutti, lo ammetto, sono felici e fortunati come noi!>>.

In realtà la perfetta letizia si sarebbe compiuta solo con la nascita di un figlio, atteso ormai da più di sei anni, sebbene i coniugi Waverley non avessero ancora perso le speranze.

Nel frattempo che il lieto evento giungesse, Lady Waverley esercitava le sue doti di perfetta moglie, perfetta padrona di casa e perfetta consigliera per le amiche che per la loro ingenua natura necessitavano di essere illuminate dai suoi preziosissimi consigli. E Miss Ramsey era colei che più di tutte doveva essere guidata per non lasciarsi pericolosamente sopraffare dai propri sentimenti. Infatti Lady Waverley osteggiava apertamente la preferenza di Isabel nei riguardi di Henry Tresham, pur ammettendone la spigolosa avvenenza, e non si capacitava di come Mrs. Ramsey avesse una tale strana idea di amor materno da non impedire alla figlia la frequentazione del giovane.

Lady Waverley ricevette Miss Ramsey nella saletta della colazione, intenta a prepararsi personalmente il tè perché convinta che nessuno fosse maestro in quest'arte quanto lei.

<<Isabel cara, sto attendendo da un momento all'altro la visita di mio fratello. Sono ansiosa di interrogarlo: credo mi stia nascondendo qualcosa. Solitamente mi rallegra con i suoi commenti sagaci circa le giovani signore che nostra madre si ostina a presentargli. Ultimamente é molto elusivo: temo si stia affezionando seriamente a qualche giovane di cui non osa rivelare il nome per qualche oscuro motivo. Credo si tratti di qualcuna di impresentabile!>>

<<Non sapevo che Drummond sarebbe tornato oggi da Oxford. Credevo vi si sarebbe trattenuto ancora per un mese>> disse Miss Ramsey felice in cuor suo di tale notizia perché Andrew Drummond le avrebbe permesso di avere qualche nuova di Henry Tresham, suo compagno di studi.

<<Ecco un altro indizio che rafforza i miei sospetti>> fece Lady Jane porgendole dei biscotti.

Isabel preferì vertere il discorso su temi neutrali: <<Pare che ormai siano tornati tutti a Bath dalla villeggiatura estiva o da altre incombenze meno piacevoli. Persino il capitano Simmons: é arrivato al porto di Bristol e presto sarà qui>>.

<<Spero che vostra cugina si decida ad accettarlo e si annunci presto il loro fidanzamento. Certe giovani d'oggi peccano di eccessivo orgoglio rifiutando continuamente i pretendenti nella speranza vana di trovarne di migliori>> e nel sentenziare ciò Lady Waverley emise un profondo sospiro che servì nel contempo a raffreddare la superficie vaporosa del suo tè.

<<Cara Jane, condivido con voi la vostra speranza, avendo massima stima del Capitano Simmons. Ma lasciate che il nostro sesso mantenga l'unica libertà concessale, cioè di accettare o rifiutare una proposta di matrimonio. Spesso l'onore di ricevere una tale proposta impone alla donna di accettare colui che reclama la sua mano senza considerare attentamente le conseguenze di tale scelta>>.

Lady Waverley avrebbe volentieri replicato che il Tempo tiranno non permetteva questa "libertà" troppo a lungo, se si voleva creare una famiglia, oltre al fatto che donne più giovani erano pronte ad accettare chi veniva rifiutato, ma l'ingresso di suo marito glielo impedì e insieme si trasferirono nella salotto. Qui sir James intrattenne il suo piccolo pubblico esibendosi in una veloce e complessa sonata al pianoforte.

Isabel Ramsey, mentre assaporava quelle note eseguite con una passione impensabile per un carattere flemmatico come quello di sir James Waverley, si sentì spettatrice estranea ed intrusa di fronte a quel quadretto di domestica armonia: Lady Jane seduta nella propria poltrona mormorava le note che conosceva a memoria mentre ricamava con grande perizia, e dall'altro lato della stanza il consorte esprimeva tutto il proprio virtuosismo esecutivo sui tasti del pianoforte a coda.

Terminata quell'inattesa "matinée", Miss Ramsey espresse la volontà di rincasare.

<<Non volete trattenervi ancora? Drummond sarà qui a momenti. Ci farebbe sommo piacere se vi tratteneste a pranzo>>.

<<Vi ringrazio ma ho promesso a mia nonna, Lady Graham, di passare da lei stamani>>.

Lady Jane cercò di insistere affinché almeno si lasciasse accompagnare da suo marito, ma Isabel aveva bisogno di immergersi nei propri pensieri e diniegó gentilmente.

Ma Miss Ramsey non fece in tempo a scendere l'ultimo gradino della scalea di Waverley House che si fermò davanti una carrozza, dalla quale scese Mr. Andrew Drummond in persona con il suo più vivace sorriso, esclamando: <<Cara Miss Ramsey, che felice coincidenza vedervi qui! Immagino vi siate tediata con le solite malevole chiacchiere di mia sorella>> e si curvò con la solita scherzosa deferenza sulla sua mano.

<<Carissimo Drummond! Sapete bene che non mi annoio mai a Casa Waverley>> ed Isabel stava per aggiungere altro quando si accorse che stava uscendo dalla carrozza la ben nota figura di Henry Tresham. La disinvoltura con cui aveva trattato il vecchio amico scomparve all'istante alla vista inaspettata di Trasham; il frastuono del battito accelerato del proprio cuore le impedì di ascoltare qualsiasi parola le rivolsero in quegli istanti i due gentiluomini e poté solo porgere la mano a Tresham, odiandosi per il rossore che certamente le aveva avvampato il volto. E il carattere poco loquace del giovane non l'aiutava a mettere a proprio agio una persona emotiva come Isabel. Per non parlare di quegli occhi impenetrabili, impossibili da decifrare. Tuttavia le stava sorridendo e ciò la rincuorò: dopotutto non gli dispiaceva rivederla.

<<Ma cosa stiamo facendo tutti qui davanti al portone come tre spaventapasseri? Su, entriamo! Tanto mia sorella ci ha già visti dalla finestra del salotto>> e Mr. Drummond indicò una tenda muoversi nella direzione del suo cenno.

Così Miss Ramsey si ritrovò a dover tornare sui propri passi al braccio di Drummond, seguita da Mr. Tresham, mentre Lady Waverley li accoglieva abbracciando il fratello e nel contempo posando sul terzo ospite uno sguardo di eloquente disapprovazione.

Pur felice di rivedere Henry Tresham dopo tre mesi di assenza da Bath, Isabel Ramsey avrebbe voluto trovarsi lontano dall'implacabile giudizio di Lady Waverley, la quale, più chela presenza di quel giovane altissimo, non avrebbe tollerato qualsiasi segno di emozione da parte dell'amica nei confronti di lui che non fosse paragonabile al gelo siberiano.

Drummond iniziò subito ad illustrare il loro viaggio da Newcastle a Londra prima di tornare a Bath, descrivendo le loro prodezze culinarie (Andrew Drummond era robusto come il proprio appetito), mentre Tresham si limitava a confermare il racconto con qualche monosillabo di approvazione.

Poi il giovane fratello di Lady Waverley si rivolse nuovamente a Miss Ramsey: <<Sono davvero contento di aver trovato ad accoglierci una così piacevole giovane signora, sempre attenta all'ultima moda ma con moderazione e massimo gusto. E che mi dite di questo vostro capellino verde, Miss Ramsey? Tresham, non trovi che questo copricapo vezzoso sia delizioso come la sua graziosissima proprietaria?>>

Isabel era abituata agli scherzosi complimenti dell'amico, pur lusingata.

<<Non mi reputo un esperto di accessori femminili, sebbene in questo caso, Drummond, io debba darti ragione>> rispose semplicemente l'amico.

Pur avendo evitato lo sguardo di Tresham, Isabel incrociò quello severissimo di Lady Jane che la fece arrossire d'imbarazzo e si sentì in dovere di annunciare il suo intento a congedarsi.

<<Ma come, ci abbandonate di già?>> protestò Mr. Drummond.

<<La mia visita era già terminata quando siete arrivati>>

<<Allora dovete permetterci di accompagnarvi. Non possiamo accettare un altro rifiuto, vero Tresham?>>

<<Una passeggiata mi farà solo bene>> convenne Mr Tresham.

Così Miss Isabel Ramsey si trovò a percorrere le poche vie che la separavano da Graham House scortata dai suoi cavalieri: <<Quanto avete intezione di fermarvi a Bath, Mr. Drummond?>>.

<<Per tutta la stagione, ovviamente.>>

<<E voi...Mr. Tresham?>> osò chiedere Isabel, cercando di mantenere lo stesso tono amichevole usato con Drummond.

<<Finché il nostro comune amico mi vorrà sopportare>>.

<<Ergo, per tutta la stagione!>> sentenziò Mr. Drummond e subito riprese il discorso dei cappelli e degli ornamenti che spopolavano a Londra; ma Isabel percepiva le parole dell'amico come un suono indistinto privo di significato, tutta concentrata ad analizzare le proprie emozioni, alimentate dal pensiero di quante e quali occasioni avrebbe avuto per rivedere Mr. Tresham.

Perciò, quando il giorno seguente Miss Ramsey venne imperiosamente convocata a Waverley House e si trovò tra le mani un'elaborata coccarda che si adattava perfettamente al cappellino indossato il giorno prima, rimase per qualche istante ammutolita per l'imbarazzo, non tanto per l’inaspettato regalo, quanto al fatto di non ricordare alcun riferimento ad esso nella conversazione precedente.

Henry Tresham, presente alla scena, sorrideva enigmaticamente, aumentando l'imbarazzo di Isabel, la quale al fine rispose: <<Vi ringrazio per il gentile pensiero: lo considererò un anticipo del mio compleanno>>.

<<Il vostro compleanno? Non ce lo avete mai rivelato! È quando cadrà questo fausto evento, di grazia?>> chiese Drummond con enfasi.

Ormai Isabel non poteva esimersi dal rispondere: <<Tra un paio di settimane>>.

<<E ce lo volevate celare?>>.

<<Allora dovremo festeggiarvi degnamente! >> concluse Mr. Tresham, anticipando l'amico, il quale subito si espresse favorevolmente: <<Potremmo organizzare un ballo, qui in questa sala! Che ne dite?>>

Lady Waverley, subito allarmata, sdrammatizzò: <<Un ballo? E da quando, Andrew, sei interessato ai balli? Se non sbaglio hai sempre rifiutato di prendere lezioni di ballo e, che mi ricordi, non ti ho mai visto muovere un passo>>.

<<Ma il ballo sarebbe per la cara Miss Ramsey, non per me. Immagino che Miss Ramsey ne sarebbe felice>>.

Isabel, braccata su due fronti opposti, quello di Drummond che le offriva una così allettante opportunità di svago, a cui sicuramente avrebbe partecipato Mr. Tresham, e quello di Lady Jane, che saettava con gli occhi il proprio disappunto, trovò opportuno creare un diversivo: <<Mia madre...voleva organizzare una cena, a cui avrei invitato voi tra i miei più cari amici...ma non mi avete dato il tempo di preparare gli inviti, Drummond>>.

Tutti accolsero la proposta con gratitudine.

A questo punto Lady Jane sequestrò la giovane amica con la scusa di necessitare del suo noto buon gusto per scegliere le nappe più adatte ad addobbare le nuove tende appena acquistate. Le signore salirono al piano di sopra per raggiungere il salottino di Lady Waverley, sebbene Isabel avrebbe di gran lunga preferito continuare a godere della presenza di Henry Tresham.

Non appena accomodate nell'accogliente salottino, Lady Jane diede inizio alla prevedibile filippica: <<Quanto siete incauta, amica mia! Annunciando platealmente la vostra cena di compleanno avete dato modo a quel Tresham di sentirsi incluso nel novero degli invitati. Ma forse era già nelle vostre recondite intenzioni, visto che non mi avevate fatto alcun cenno a questa prossima cena!>>.

<<Veramente non c'era nulla di stabilito. Mia madre l'aveva solo accennato e non mi é venuto in mente altro per...togliervi dall'imbarazzo di organizzare per me addirittura un ballo>>.

<<Non preoccupatevi per me: so come destreggiarmi per arginare l’intraprendenza di mio fratello! Ora dobbiamo trovare un modo elegante e non offensivo per escludere Tresham>>.

Miss Ramsey replicò piccata: <<Sarebbe una grave mancanza di riguardo verso l'ospite di vostro fratello non includerlo tra gli invitati>>.

<<Mia cara, so leggere fin troppo bene in quella vostra testolina bionda: non vedevate l'ora di annunciare a "costui" della vostra cena per appagare i vostri sentimenti. Ma vedo con rammarico che tentare di farvi ragionare é perfettamente inutile>>.

<<Non capisco perché detestiate tanto Mr. Tresham!>> borbottò Isabel.

<<Ma io non lo detesto affatto!>> esclamò Lady Waverley: <<Semplicemente non lo stimo e non mi fido di lui. E soprattutto non posso tollerare che un'amica a cui tengo molto si lasci illudere da un uomo tanto immeritevole ed al di sotto del suo rango. Siete così ingenua, cara Isabel! Tremo per voi, e non vorrei sapervi vittima di uno scandalo>>.

Offesa per un'insinuazione tanto lontana dal suo carattere, Miss Ramsey si alzò in piedi pronta ad andarsene: <<Dunque nutrite una così scarsa opinione di me da anche solo pensare che io possa accettare una proposta sconveniente da...chiunque?>>.

Lady Jane la trattenne per una mano costringendola a sedersi nuovamente e cercò di moderare l'arringa: <<Non é la vostra assennatezza che metto in dubbio ma la vostra inesperienza: temo che i sentimenti che provare nei confronti di quel individuo possano accecare il vostro buonsenso se abilmente lusingata>>.

Allora Isabel disse quasi tristemente: <<Se egli fosse davvero un uomo senza morale o un cacciatore di dote, non credete che si sarebbe fatto avanti già da tempo?>>.

<<Vedete anche voi>> si rattristò Lady Waverly <<che se egli fosse stato seriamente interessato a voi non avrebbe sprecato tanto tempo per iniziare a corteggiarvi. Finora, mi pare, non l'ha fatto>>.

<<Quindi Mr. Tresham non é una persona tanto riprovevole>> puntualizzò amaramente Miss Ramsey e non si lasciò persuadere oltre a rimanere.

_(continua)_


End file.
